


Dead Flowers Gift

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: COD zombies
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @odfurzbl3arzae who wanted more OriginsNikolai/Richtofen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Flowers Gift

“Nikolai, are you alright?” Richtofen asked, putting his hand on Nikolai’s shoulder. The Soviet rubbed his face, wiping off the plants strange liquid off his face.

“Da, this plant seems to hate me.” Nikolai answered, his vision slightly blurring, his throat burning as some of the fluid got in his mouth. He turned around to look at the Doctor, who was staring at him with a shocked expression. The Soviet looked at him questioningly, opening his mouth to ask what was wrong when he suddenly felt nauseous and blacked out. Edward shouted for his allies, struggling to hold the Soviet upright.

“What the Hell happened? What’s wrong with Nikolai?” Dempsey asked as he and Takeo approached him, taking Nikolai off the Doctor’s hands, carrying him over his shoulder.

“We must take him to the bunker, I can fully examine him there. Quickly!” Richtofen ordered, running to the bunker.

“Takeo, leave a zombie alive. We don’t want the round ending with a man down.” The marine said, running after the Doctor with Nikolai in his arms. Takeo stopped, confused.

“Round? How will leaving a zombie help us? How badly has Element 115 affected his mind?” The Japanese man asked himself but complied to Tank’s order.

“Quickly, on the table.” Richtofen said, clearing the table, and taking out a medical book he found in one of the labs. Dempsey gently set down Nikolai on the table, observing how red faced and sweaty his ally was. The Doctor skimmed through the book, looking for anything that matched the plant Nikolai was unfortunately sprayed with. “It seems our poor friend Nikolai was sprayed by the C.S. Nova plant. This plant sprays a liquid that Division 9 titled “Nova’s Scream”, when an unlucky organism is sprayed by it, they become libidinous. If they are not sexually satisfied, they die.” Richtofen said with a straight face, he looked at Dempsey, who was blushing madly.

“So, fuck or die?” The marine asked. The Doctor cringed at his vulgar language, but nodded his head. “Right, well, uh, have fun Doc, I’ll be with Takeo and the zombie.” Dempsey quickly left, leaving Edward alone with Nikolai.

“Fuck or die? Doctor, I don’t want to die. If this is what we must do, then please. You have my full consent.” Nikolai weakly said, sitting up slightly. His body and face were drenched in sweat, his skin was on fire, and some kind of fluid Nikolai wasn’t too sure was sweat or something else leaked from his hole. He hoped he had not shit himself. Richtofen quickly glanced back down on the book, memorizing as much information he could before walking over to be in between his ally’s legs.

“Nikolai, could you pull your pants and undergarments off?” Edward asked shyly, this was the first time in a long time he’s had any sexual contact. The Soviet did as he was told, relieved that the cold air of the bunker provided him some comfort for his feverishly hot skin. Richtofen squinted in the dark light, seeing Nikolai’s puffy hole leaking with a strange fluid that was written in the book. He gingerly pressed the tip of his finger inside, observing his ally closely. The Soviet leaned into the Doctor’s fingers, fully inserting his finger inside him.

“Ahh, more Doc. Please, I want more.” Nikolai begged, slowly fucking himself with Richtofen’s finger. The Doctor complied, slowly adding a second finger, stretching out the Soviet’s slick and hot hole. The sick man groaned, wanting more, needing more. “Ahh, Edward, I am not a fragile man, take your cock out and fuck me.”

Richtofen stared at his ally with wide lust filled eyes, he vaguely knew that this was the C.S Nova plant talking, and that his own body was reacting due to the scent secreting from Nikolai’s asshole. The Doctor lifted his ally’s legs slightly, making sure that once he was fully inside of his friend that his cock would brush against his prostate. Edward wanted to make sure that Nikolai felt nothing but pleasure.

“Ahh, fuck, fuck me Richtofen. Hurry please, all of it!” Nikolai whimpered as Edward softly pushed his cock inside the Soviet’s tight, slicked up hole.

“You’re so tight, Nikolai. I do not want to harm you.” The Doctor breathily replied. The Soviet grabbed his ally by the collar of his shirt, clashing their lips together. Richtofen moaned in surprise, Nikolai slipped his tongue in the German’s mouth, exploring his mouth hungrily. The Russian broke their heated kiss.

“Fuck me, Doctor. Edward Richtofen.” Nikolai roughly demanded and whimpered in pleasure as the Doctor started moving his hips back and forth, his cock sliding in and out, slick smearing all over his dick, and pooling onto the table below him. “Da, more! Please, Edward.” Richtofen picked up his thrusting pace, slamming his cock into the Soviet’s slick and warm hole. The German dug his nails into Nikolai’s inner thighs making the Russian’s back arch, his hands grabbed the sides of the table tightly.

The Nova Scream’s scent filled the bunker, masking all the smell of dead flowers and bodies. Heavy breathing and moans covered the noise of the machines accompanying it was the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Nikolai could feel the Doctor approaching his orgasm. He sat up slightly once more to kiss him passionately, “Please Edward, I want your cum in me,” he said quickly before pressing his lips once again against the Doctors.

“Nikolai, I ahhh.” Richtofen broke the kiss to moan loudly, cumming inside of the Russian, some of his cum seeped out of his hole along with slick. Nikolai came as well, his body tensing up as his orgasm flowed through him. They stood still for a moment, the Soviet felt instantly better, his body no longer feverishly hot, his vision focusing, and his throat no longer raw.

“Thank you, Doctor.” The Russian breathily said, laying his head down on the German’s shoulder.

“It is my job to take care of the three of you, whatever illness that may fall upon us.” Edward replied, hugging his ally tightly.

“Guys! Quit the romantic crap and get out here! We have a mission to do!” Dempsey yelled out, ruining their moment.

The two looked at each other, wondering. How long was Dempsey outside the bunker hearing them?


End file.
